Cold
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: No hay nada que pueda reducir a un demonio. Excepto, tal vez...un resfriado.


**En serio, la cantidad de gilipollec*s que escribo es superior a mis fuerzas.**

**Una cosita más soft antes de empezar el siguiente capítulo de Heavenly Darkness (que cansa escribir fics largos, eh xD). Así aprovecho y por fin termino este que llevaba un tiempo sin terminar. Disfrutadlo. O algo así.**

No hay nada que puedan temer más los pecadores en el Infierno que el castigo. Excepto al castigador. No hay nada más aterrador para un pecador que Hoozuki, el Gran Demonio Hoozuki, la mano derecha del Gran Rey Enma, el Secretario del Infierno, sea tu castigador personal.

Y no es ningún farol. Hoozuki inquieta nada más verlo. Con su alta estatura y complexión delgada, su cuerno en su frente, sus ojos rasgados y negrísimos, su expresión siempre tranquila, su kimono negro y rojo sangre, además de su inseparable kanabo*, impone mucho más respeto que el que se supone que debería de imponer. Aunque no se deja llevar por los nervios ni por el estrés en la mayoría de ocasiones, Hoozuki es un demonio atroz.

Sus torturas son las peores, su piedad es nula. Da igual cuán bajo sea el presupuesto en los infiernos, cuán vagos o perezosos sean los esbirros torturadores; porque entonces él aparecerá y el dolor del condenado será algo digno de recordar en los próximos siglos. Incluso el Gran Rey Enma le teme; más de una vez ha sido blanco de sus torturas (originadas en un principio a una falta de paciencia o un intento de realizar medicina alternativa amateur. Nada de esto viene al caso).

No hay absolutamente nada que se pueda temer más que a Hoozuki como encargado del castigo de alguien.

Bueno, sí que lo hay.

-…Atchú.

El pequeño perrito se giró a mirar a Hoozuki. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Sentado donde estaba Hoozuki, en la mesa del Gran Rey Enma (haciendo el trabajo de éste debido a un apretón inesperado del monarca del Infierno), no parecía que ocurriera nada, pero se atrevió de todas formas.

-Hoozuki-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

El ceño fruncido de Hoozuki espantó al perrito, pero pronto se le pasó cuando el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Ciertamente, no, Shiro. Temo haber podido pescar un resfriado estos últimos días.

-¡Guau! ¡Hoozuki-sama, debería de cuidarse más! ¿Cómo ha podido resfriarse?

Hoozuki se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo.

-Estoy dudoso-reconoce-. Tal vez pillara algo de frío regando las plantas pez*. Puede que empaparme con la regadera sin querer tuviera algo que ver.

"….Está claro que tiene algo que ver, Hoozuki-sama…" pensó Shiro bajando las orejas.

-O puede que me diera frío al ir al infierno helado sin ponerme bufanda.

"…Hoozuki-sama, con ese kimono tan fino, la bufanda poco iba a ayudar…."

-O incluso el helado del postre de la cantina de ayer. Creo que puede ser eso.

"¿¡Cómo se va a poner enfermo por un helado!?"

Hoozuki quiso enumerar alguna cosa que recordara, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-…Tchú.

"… Se hace tan extraño verle estornudar…"

-Hoozuki-sama, no quisiera molestarle, pero, ¿no sería mejor si fuera a descansar?

-De ninguna manera. Todos estos documentos deben de ser firmados y sellados mientras el Gran Rey Enma hace de vientre en el baño por culpa de los chiles picantes que comió ayer. Y no puedo permitir que se pase del presupuesto.

"…Hoozuki-sama, creo que no debería de decir eso ante las visitas que vengan hoy, por la imagen de nuestro Rey…."

-Seguiré trabajando un poco más, hasta que termine-sentenció Houzuki. Ignoró los ligeros pinchazos en la sien y continuó firmando papeleo infernal.

-…Está bien, Hoozuki-sama-dijo Shiro bajito, enroscándose a los pies de la silla, y preocupado por el demonio.

Aunque Hoozuki trabajó hasta terminar, lo cierto es que mejorar, no mejoró.

Él no es que fuera un médico del todo experto; si había que tratar de acupuntura o fisioterapia natural, Hakutaku sabía mucho más, pero el demonio sabía lo suficiente para saber que, sin duda alguna, había pillado un resfriado.

Y sin bien no había en realidad nada que pudiera contra Hoozuki…en aquella ocasión, ganaba el resfriado.

Lo cierto es que era extraño de ver. Tanto víctimas como esbirros se habían acostumbrado a ver al secretario del Rey Enma, siempre tan serio y estoico, golpeando y arreando a quien encontraba para dar ejemplo de cómo se trabajaba en el infierno, soltando miradas gélidas y palabras como puñaladas. Algunos incluso decían que toparse con un enojado Hoozuki era peor que entrar en el Avici.

En aquella ocasión….era ligeramente (¿ligeramente?) distinta.

-…Tchú-estornudó Hoozuki una vez más. Notó humedad bajo la nariz y se pasó la mano.

-Hoozuki, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con curiosidad el Gran Rey Enma-. Ha sonado como si hubieras estornudado…-dijo con una sonrisa. Obviamente, Hoozuki nunca estor-

-He pillado un resfriado.

-…

-…¿?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Hoozuki, ¿cómo puedes decirme que estás resfriado?!-exclamó Enma, tirando las cosas de la mesa, entre los cuales, los rollos que estaban en ellos, que por suerte cayeron oportunamente ante el incrédulo pecador que esperaba su castigo.

-No es algo tan importante ni sorprendente-puntualizó Hoozuki, extendiendo el brazo para agarrar la manga del kimono del rey para limpiarse la nariz-. Puede ocurrirle a cualquiera.

-…O-oye, no uses mi ropa de pañuelo por favor…. Pero ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

-¿Acaso cree que un mero resfriado puede reducir mis facultades en mi trabajo?

-N-no creo… ¿tú te encuentras bien?

Hoozuki dirigió una afilada mirada a su superior….pero aquella vez fue algo menos intimidante, al volver a gotearle la nariz.

-Ow, Hoozuki, deberías de tomarte algo para ponerte bien-dijo Enma con voz paternal.

Quizás no debería de haber dicho eso, pues Hoozuki no tardó en coger su kanabo y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, preparado para golpear.

Enma cerró los ojos y soltó un grito aniñado y cobarde, esperando el impacto como un niño que espera el golpe de chancla de su madre tras una trastada.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Se oyó un estrépito y el rey del Infierno abrió los ojos, aún atemorizado y desconfiado.

-¡Hoozuki, ¿estás bien?!-preguntó como una madre preocupada por su retoño (n/A: Las referencias a madres entre estos dos me pueden, lo siento), pues al parecer, por una vez, el kanabo había pesado demasiado para el demonio y había tirado de él hacia atrás. El rey bajó de un brinco ridículo de su asiento y haciendo esfuerzos en doblar su enorme panza, se agachó para ayudar a su secretario a ponerse de pie-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hoozuki no respondió, llevándose la mano a la frente. Nadie, ninguno de los otros presentes (otro par de demonios y el pecador) decía nada, expectante a la situación, aunque obviamente, para el recién fallecido la cosa era algo más que extraña. Se quedaron todos en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Hoozuki volvió a agarrar el extremo de las mangas de Enma para limpiarse la nariz, se levantó tambaleándose y cogió torpemente su kanabo.

-Lo lamento.

-¡Hoozuki, no digas eso!-exclamó Enma-. Si estás enfermo necesito que vayas a descansar. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

El demonio frunció el ceño y su semblante se ensombreció.

"Qué rápido ha asociado "médico" con Hakutaku, me temo" pensó Enma, algo aterrado por ese oscuro semblante.

-Por supuesto que no necesito nada de eso, yo solo…

-Hoozuki….-suspiró Enma-. No tienes buen aspecto… Creo que sería mejor que fueras a echarte un rato, no quiero que empeores…

La última palaba pareció encender la bombilla en la cabeza de Hoozuki.

"Un momento…si realmente empeoro, mi labor se verá perjudicada.

Si se ve perjudicada, el rendimiento del Infierno empeorará, quizás en un pequeño porcentaje, pero puede que de una manera catastrófica.

El Gran Rey Enma podría permitir una vez más que su nieto juzgara las almas, además de que Enma podría descontrolar sus descansos y sus picoteos.

¡!

¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Mi resfriado mal tratado puede suponer la crisis del reino de los Infiernos!"

-¡Muy bien! ¡Rey Enma, oficialmente pido la baja laboral!

-… ¿¡Qué clase de pensamientos han pasado por tu cabeza para aceptar tan rápido el trabajo!?

Aunque aquella tarde Hoozuki aceptó encerrarse en su cuarto para descansar, el Gran Rey Enma sabía que la cosa no iba tan bien. Cuando pasaba por el pasillo y por la puerta del cuarto del demonio, podía escuchar la tos y a veces, los estornudos de Hoozuki. No oía las respuestas desagradables del secretario ni nada por el estilo, y más aún; todo estaba muy tranquilo, y eso no le daba buena espina.

Muy mal tenía que sentirse el demonio para que llevara esas horas sin recibir una pulla o paliza…

"Oh…Hoozuki me matará por hacer esto" pensó Enma, sacando su teléfono móvil y tecleando un número.

La habitación de Hoozuki estaba sumida en silencio. Pero eso no significaba calma para él.

Se sentía francamente mal, y más ahora que estaba sin hacer nada. Notaba el desagradable sudor de la fiebre, la nariz taponada, la garganta dolorida, y entre la tos y los estornudos apenas podía respirar bien. Intentaba pensar en algo para distraerse y adormecerse, como, quizás, en koalas, walabis, o viajes a Australia o visitas a las reservas de pandas chinos. Un buen viaje, una escapada, estaría bien…. Aunque no con esas formas, claro. Incluso deseaba que estuviera Shiro por ahí aunque fuera para enroscarse a sus pies y darle calorcito.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le costó darse cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Se incorporó como pudo, removiendo las mantas, y tosió antes de decir:

-Adelante.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Hoozuki tardó 0,18 segundos en agarrar su kanabo y lanzarlo contra la persona que entraba.

-¡Gyah!

Hakutaku esquivó por centímetros el golpe del arma y el kanabo continuó su trayectoria por el pasillo, hasta que el grito de un transeúnte les hizo saber que por fin había dejado de volar sin motor.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estas enfermo, normalmente no fallas!-dijo Hakutaku con tono burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a recibir tu castigo en el Infierno de los Mujeriegos? Aunque hay sitio de sobra en el Avici…

-¡Bueno, aún enfermo no pierdes facultades!-se rió el chino, entrando y cerrando la puerta de un golpecito. En su otra mano cargaba con un maletín forrado de tela blanca, que desprendía una sensación de limpieza casi…celestial. Bueno.

-Cállate. ¿Qué haces aquí he dicho?

-¿Tú que crees? Me han dicho que estabas enfermo y me han llamado.

Hoozuki se calló un momento. ¿Hakutaku, viniendo por motiva-…? Un momento.

-¿Cuánto te han pagado?

-¡Lo suficiente para aguantarte, unicornio retrasado!-espetó Hakutaku, acercándose a él y dejando el maletín en una mesa plegable de la habitación-. Ahora cállate y hagamos que esto sea rapidito para los dos-dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No me fío de ti, vaca obesa.

-….Haces bien.

Hoozuki no tardó en agarrarle de los cabellos a Hakutaku.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¡Suéltame, o te juro que…!

No tardó nada. El agarre de Hoozuki perdía fuerza por segundos, y tardó poco en soltarle, muy a su pesar.

-…. Vaya, sí que estás hecho pedazos-sonrió Hakutaku.

-Cállate. ¿No venías a trabajar?

Hakutaku suspiró y sacó de su camisa un estetoscopio.

-A ver, apártate el kimono.

Hoozuki gruñó pero se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo se tensó al notar el frío contacto del instrumento contra su piel, y Hakutaku lo notó, intentando aguantar la risa.

-Bien, tu corazón está bien. El pulso es bueno, pero noto tus pulmones algo cansados; has pillado un buen resfriado.

-No me dig…-Hoozuki no terminó de hablar, empezando a toser, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Alabado sea el cielo, así no puedes hablar-se rió Hakutaku, guardado en estetoscopio y sacando una paletilla de madera-. Ahora abre la boca y saca la lengua.

Hoozuki, muy a su pesar, se dejó examinar; odiaba a ese tipo, pero era buen médico. De hecho, era incluso extraño verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo, y realmente lo hacía bien, con cuidado y esmero…

Si fuera así de serio con todo, otro gallo hubiera cantado, seguro.

-Vale, has pillao una buena, pero te recuperarás. Espérame un minuto.

Hakutaku se levantó de un salto de la cama y sacó un termo. Vertió el agua hirviendo en una taza y sacó unos paquetitos que desprendían un medicinal y dulce aroma, y mezcló con cuidado las cantidades y sustancias. La removió bien hasta dejarlo con la textura de un té, y se lo acercó al demonio.

-Venga, va, tómate esto.

Se hizo el silencio.

-…No.

-… ¿Cómo que no?

-No quiero-protestó Hoozuki, acomodándose en su cama y dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Seguro que lo has envenenado y es diarreico.

Hakutaku tardó dos segundos y cuatro milésimas en procesarlo todo.

-¡Oye, subespecie de pequeño pony con cuerno! ¡No he venido aquí para envenenar a un paciente, no soy un retorcido como tú!

Hoozuki se incorporó enseguida al oír tal insulto, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a agarrar y realizar cualquier tipo de llave de Kárate, Yudo, o quién sabe, tal vez de algún arte marcial milenario chino o incluso de fuerzas armadas israelíes, Hoozuki se detuvo, arrugó la nariz, y como un cachorro confundido….

-…tchú!

…

Durante tres minutos, ocho segundos y siete centésimas, todo fue silencio hasta que Hakutaku empezó a reírse. Muy ruidosamente.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No me lo creo!

-¿¡De qué te ríes, carne de hamburguesa!?

-¡Estornudas como un gatito!

-¡Yo no…yo no estornudo como un gatito! ¡Como una cría de panda rojo, quizás, o un panda chino, también, pero no un gato!

Hoozuki se dio cuenta enseguida de que ser más específico con los síntomas de animales resfriados no le estaba ayudando, porque Hakutaku se puso a reír aún más fuerte.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡De panda rojo! ¿En serio?-las lágrimas de risa caían por las mejillas del chino, y por primera vez durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Hoozuki notó que la cara le ardía. Quizás de ira, quizás de la fiebre, quizás de vergüenza, pero le ardía y no le gustaba.

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!-Hoozuki gruñó y se llevó la mano a la frente. La cabeza le empezaba a doler de nuevo y notaba la nariz taponada otra vez-. Déjame. Quiero descansar.

Hakutaku dejó de reírse poco a poco y se limpió los empapados párpados. Aún tenía la risa en el cuerpo.

-Ay, que me muero. Quiero decir, si fuera mortal…

-Entonces te pudrirías en el infierno Avici. Yo mismo me encargaría.

-Ya, ya, ya…anda-suspiró Hakutaku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Si tanto deseas torturarme, deberás cuidar de tu salud primero.

…

Maldita vaca subnormal, tenía razón, **tenía razón. El poder torturarle a él y al resto de víctimas dependía en esos momentos totalmente de su salud**. **El derecho de torturarle era únicamente SUYO.**

Hoozuki se sentó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido, como un niño regañado y malhumorado.

-Está bien.

-Muy bien. Esto te sonará, tiene un poco de linterna china-al ver la sombra de sospecha en la cara de Hoozuki, bufó-. Maldita sea, solo un poco. Esta medicina la uso con más pacientes, no voy a matar a nadie. Te ayudará con la tos.

-… ¿Qué más lleva?

-Aquilea, equinácea y eucalipto. Mira, como los koalas.

-… ¿En serio?-Hoozuki pareció un poquito más animado.

-Te he dicho ya que sí. Esto te lo tienes que tomar dos veces al día cada 12 horas, o después de comida y cena, o bien por la mañana y antes de dormir-dijo Hakutaku, sacando una hoja y escribiendo ahí los horarios del medicamento-. Y ya está. Sé buen chico, imita a los koalas y tómate la medicina.

-Espero que no pique ni sea diarreico ni…

-¡Que no! ¡Te odio!-le gritó Hakutaku, ya exasperado. Luego tomó aire tres veces-. Es incluso dulce. No me seas infantil y tómate esto. Hazlo por los koalas.

-… ¿Por los koalas?

-Por los koalas y la tortura de tus víctimas, sí-dijo Hakutaku, recargándose de paciencia, como si tratara a un niño tozudo.

Hoozuki no dijo nada, tosió un poco y se limpió la nariz. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien-gruñó.

Hakutaku sonrió triunfal.

-Es dulzón, bébetelo como un té. Dos veces al día, no te olvides.

Hoozuki respondió con un hosco "que sí" y se bebió lentamente la medicina. No era amarga, cierto, tenía un ligero amago dulce. Pudo tragarlo y tomarlo por completo, y el médico retiró la taza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ahora duérmete de una vez.

-Tú no me das órdenes-replicó el demonio, tapándose malamente en su cama.

Entonces Hakutaku suspiró, ordenó sus cosas y se puso a lo suyo. Ordenó sus bártulos y medicinas. Y entonces, estiró bien las mantas de la cama de Hoozuki y las colocó bien, arropándolo hasta el cuello. Luego, le acomodó correctamente las almohadas para que pudiera respirar. Puso su mano en la frente del demonio, luego en su mejilla, y preparó rápidamente una gasa empapada en agua fría para colocarla en su frente. Guardó sus cosas y movió la mesita plegable para que estuviera cerca de la cama del demonio, y en ella estaba su medicina, el prospecto y más gasas. Y ya por último, con cuidado y poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó el peluche de pez planta de un estante y lo puso al lado de Hoozuki.

-Anda, duerme y mejórate.

-…Te he dicho que no me das órdenes-replicó una vez más Hoozuki. Sentía el contacto suave de la tela del peluche, y lo cierto es que estaba al menos, muy cómodo.

-A este paso te castigaré sin ver la tele.

-No hables como si fueras mi madre-bufó. Hakutaku, conociendo bien su posición ventajosa, sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Quieres un beso de curita sana?

-¡No! ¡Lárgate ya!-tosió Hoozuki. Se llevó la mano a la boca, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Hakutaku ya le había acercado los pañuelos.

-Deja de portarte así y hazme caso por una vez. Descansa. Si te das de baja durante mucho tiempo, puede que llegue a aburrirme allí arriba.

Hoozuki murmuró un "Vaca estúpida", cogió el pañuelo, se sonó y frunció el ceño.

-Vale, pero ahora vete.

-Que agradecido~-se burló Hakutaku, recogiendo sus cosas-. Me pasaré mañana para ver si mejoras. Si veo que va bien, ya vendrás a traerme el pago cuando te recuperes.

-Lo que sea, pero vete ya.

Hakutaku dijo algo en chino, quizás un "Zaijian~*" y salió de ahí cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Maldito chino, como lo odiaba, pensó Hoozuki. Y entonces, por fin ya solo, abrazó el peluche del pez planta y se acurrucó, cómodo, bien tapado, bien cuidado, y se durmió plácidamente al poco. La fiebre no le volvió a subir, la tos no le volvió a atacar, y aunque sabía que no lo reconocería nunca, agradecía que por una vez le hubiera tratado un buen médico.

**End**

*Zaijian: "Adiós" en chino.

**Y ya está, esto es. Si es que en el fondo no pueden estar el uno sin el otro u_ú**

**Prontito más de Heavenly Darkness (o no, que estoy atacada a trabajar xD Así que a esperar)**


End file.
